Birds of Paradise
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Draco and Hermione's Valentine's Day. Draco explains how they are similar to the Bird of Paradise.


Hermione Granger was not a witch to "squee" over Valentine's Day. Oh, no. This witch believed that Valentine's Day was a silly, little holiday made up by the candy and flower companies so that they could make a few extra pounds each year.   
  
  
  
Yet, as much as she disliked the whole pink-and-red season and detested the hearts that seemed to be everywhere around Hogwarts this year, she couldn't help but feel a little sentimental. This year, she wondered if maybe she had misjudged the little holiday. Maybe it had more to offer her now that she was older. Now that she had a significant other.  
  
  
  
Whatever the reason, Hermione Granger woke up on Valentine's Day a little bit more cheery than usual. Normally, this day of hearts and love made her nauseated and nasty. Today, however, she felt...better.  
  
  
  
Down in the Great Hall, the occupants seemed even more pleased with this day. In addition to the little hearts that fluttered around the room, Cupids could be found floating toward the ceiling. It was a nice charm, Hermione decided. She would have to learn this one. She mentally scribbled this one onto her list of spells to learn this week. #25. Floating Cupid Charm.  
  
  
  
The heroine of this story found her way to the Gryffindor table (she managed to avoid the blonde Cupid who had been pointing his arrow at her).  
  
  
  
"Morning!" she said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
  
  
"Hullo," said Ron through his porridge.  
  
  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione," said Harry as he handed over a little pink envelope and a small bouquet of her favorite flower, the bird of paradise. How he knew that, she couldn't say. Ron, amazingly enough, managed to give her an envelope that did not have any food on it. A first for him, she noted.  
  
  
  
She thanked them both and handed each of the boys their Valentines. The three had gotten into a habit of exchanging these every year. Though, Hermione had to admit, the sayings had improved over the years.  
  
  
  
Gently, she opened the one from Ron. She smiled. Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione! From, Hogwarts: A History and Ron. Below that it read: P.S. Will you marry me? -Hogwarts: A History.  
  
  
  
She laughed. Ron had been saying for years that she would marry that book. She had replied that she would if it proposed. And, apparently, it had. What was she going to say to that?  
  
  
  
Hermione now turned to open the one from Harry. The inscription on the letter was, as she had expected, more serious. Harry had always been more serious when it came to stuff like this.   
  
  
  
Happy Lover's Day, Hermione. May the light always shine on you. -Love, Harry.  
  
  
  
Any other girl would have thought that Harry had a slight crush on her. But, not Hermione. When he wanted to be, he could be very sweet. And besides, Harry stumbled around the girls he liked. He never stumbled around Hermione.   
  
  
  
The day, as expected, passed extremely slowly. She was waiting for seven o'clock to come along and it just refused to. Silly time, she thought. You always fly by so fast when I'm doing my homework, but now when I need you, you fail me!  
  
  
  
Seven o'clock finally approached (though it could've been a little faster about it! Hermione thought vehemently) and Hermione grabbed her leather bag. She left the common room and headed toward the Arithmancy classrooms.   
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione was sliding into an empty classroom. The room, though usually unused, smelled of chalk. Recently used chalk, Hermione suspected.  
  
  
  
She slowly adjusted her eyes to the dark. There, near the chalk board, was her beau. Her Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
Tall, dark, intimidating, he was a sight to behold. His long blonde hair usually found an appropriate place, the fringe generally finding a place over his eyes. He had a strong facial structure. Clearly defined and upturned nose, high cheekbones, chin that came to a point. He was a jagged, rough-looking man, yet he was beautiful. His eyes stared at her as she walked over. His silvery eyes warmed slightly when they saw her. Even still, the cold in them made her shiver. She was still getting used to those eyes.  
  
  
  
She lit a few candles and charmed them to float about their heads. Hermione then looked to see what Draco had been drawing on the board. She stared at it.   
  
  
  
It was a piano's keys. She looked back at him, but he had turned to a different board and was drawing musical notes. He was concentrating hard on this, so she let him be.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, he set the chalk down and turned to face her.  
  
  
  
"You know I dislike this holiday, Granger," he drawled.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
  
  
"Then why must we even bother with the whole lot of it? You know I'm not romantic at all. And, from what I know of you, you're not either."  
  
  
  
"I know I'm not, but I've never had someone to spend this day with," she said softly.  
  
  
  
He picked up his wand, and, very softly, whispered something she couldn't understand. It was a spell, she knew, but that was about it. I suppose I'll be adding another spell to the list, she thought.  
  
  
  
Music began to drift out of the chalk board. The keys on the board seemed to light up as the notes were played. She glanced at the other board. A metronome was clicking away merrily. She grinned. "Very clever," she said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Granger. That has to be the greatest compliment you ever paid me," he said, putting his arms around her. "Shall we dance?"  
  
  
  
She nodded numbly. Draco had always bragged about his dancing abilities, and it was one of the things he hadn't lied about. He was good. At least, in her mind, he was. She didn't know many people with his grace.  
  
  
  
"Draco...?"  
  
  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
  
  
The couple swayed back and forth, enjoying just being together. It was comforting. This was the one day she was pretty sure everyone was concerned merely with his or her own love life, rather than someone else's. Good, she thought, finally resting her head on his chest. Good.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I want to show you something."  
  
  
  
She lifted her head up to look into his eyes.   
  
  
  
"See this?" He had pulled from his robe a bird of paradise. "I think this represents us."  
  
  
  
She gazed at the flower. "How do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well," he said, taking a deep breath, and still looking at the flower, "it resembles a bird."  
  
  
  
"Go on," she whispered, placing her head back against his chest, content to just feel his chest rise and fall against her.   
  
  
  
"Birds have to be some of the most annoying creatures on this earth. Don't give me that look, Hermione. You may not be looking directly at me, but I can feel it. In any case, birds are annoying. You, Granger, are an annoying little know-it-all of a bookworm. And I? I am a snooty, little, rich Pureblood. But, birds, flowers, and even the two of us, are beautiful. Birds can have beautiful plumage. Flowers can be beautiful. I am beautiful. Don't laugh, but, Hermione, you are the most beautiful of all."  
  
  
  
By now she was staring at him. He had never shown this much affection in his words. He never had sweet things to say. Never like this...  
  
  
  
"But, I think the biggest resemblance we have to this flower is our two sides. This flower resembles a bird but is a flower. We resemble annoying prats, but we are wonderful, caring people. Do you see my reasoning?"  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are an odd man, do you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," he said. And, for the first time ever, he kissed her. And for the first time ever, she kissed him back. And, for the first time ever, these two 7th Year students had a good Valentine's Day. 


End file.
